fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi no Nami Unpublished Books
In the Hi no Nami Series, books one, two, three, five, and six have not been published due to copyright issues. The following page is a summery of those books. Book One: The Games ' '''The Games is the first book in the Hi no Nami series. It follows the plot of ''The Hunger Games with some changes. The most drastic one is that Katniss Everdeen is no longer the main protagonist nor a character in the series. However, the name Katniss Everdeen is used as a falsetto for one of the characters. The protagonist is a girl named Tsukiyomi Marceline who voulenteers for her cousin, Primrose Everdeen at the reaping. She lies and says she's Prim's sister and that her name is Katniss Everdeen. She initially lived in Japan, but was banished to District Twelve for unknown and unexplained reasons. She also has a history with Peeta Mellark similar to the one Katniss had with him. The book follows the original plot of The Hunger Games up until thier return to twelve. Between The Games and The Game of Life there is a nearly five-year time skip and it is unclear exactly what happened durring this time other than sometime between the two books, Marceline somehow returned to Japan. Book Two: The Game of Life The second book in the Hi no Nami series follows the plot of the first arc of the Shugo Chara! series (Episodes one through twenty-six/chapters one through fourteen.) with some obvious changes. Although the events of the regular series go uninterupted, there is a seccond plot line in the book which follows Marceline as she attempts to get a stalker, Logan Huntzburger, to leave her alone. She had dated him after she came back to Japan, mostly due to his resembalance to Peeta. However, the relationship quickly turned violent after he forced her to have sex with him when she refused. Enraged by this and his womanizing, she decided to get back at him by trashing his office at Easter and attempting to kill him. This action got her locked in a mental instatution for two months and has caused many people to believe that she is crazy. However, this made Logan infatuated with her, claiming she was "extremely sexy" when she was trying to kill him. At the end of the book, Logan uses his connections with Easter to threaten her into signing a contract that he won't share the details about. Marceline initially refuses until Logan treatens to kill her siblings, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hoshina Utau. After this, Marceline accepts the terms of the contract, without knowing that it's a dominant/submissive agreement similar to the one Anastasia Steele and Christain Grey agreed to in Fifty Shades of Grey, minus all of the more risqué sexual obligations. Book Three: Black Diamond The third book in the Hi no Nami series follows the plot of the second arc of the Shugo Chara! ''sereis (Episodes twenty-seven through fifty-one/chapters fifteen through twenty-six.) with some obvious changes. Once again, although the events of the original series go uninterupted, there is a second plot line in which Marceline attempts to deal with her emotions following Logan forcing her into the sexual agreement in the previous book. She slowly begins to believe that she is a worthless person who doesn't deserve to live and attempts suicide several times. She is unsuccessful, however. Halfway through the book, Logan catches her on Easter's roof trying to commit suicide by slitting her own throat. She tells him she was doing it to get out of the contract, and he decides that if she wants out of the contract, he'll kill her himself and throws her off the roof. She claims her memory of everything after she got thrown off the roof is somewhat hazy and the next clear thing she remembers is being at the hospital unscathed and recieving a psychological evaluation from a doctor because although she wasn't hurt, the EMTs who were called after several people saw her fall said she was acting strangely and were concerned for her safety. After being released from the hospital, Marceline realizes that harming and feeling sorry for herself isn't the way to get Logan to void the contract and leave her alone and realizes she needs to find another way to get out of her situation. She initially tries to go the legal route by hiring a lawyer however she can't "find a lawyer who will represent a twelve-year-old girl for two-hundred yen". She then tries to runaway from home, but ends up stuck in a truckers cab for three days after she killed the trucker, who picked her up when she was hitch-hiking was coming on to her in an agressively sexual manner. When she does manage to unlock the door and get out of the cab, she is immediatly taken into custody by Easter and is warned that if she tries anything like that again, they will take drastic action. She thinks all is lost until she finds a video that she had accidentally taken on her phone that would prove, beyond a reasonable doubt, that Logan had undegone illegal sexual activity with her. She goes to Logan and threatens to show the video to the police if he doesn't leave her alone. He takes her phone and thinks he deleted the video, however, Marceline had saved a copy to her laptop and is able to not only show the video to the police, but show the video to a large amont of the population by having a guy she met in a 4-chan fourm that she believes works for the hacktivist group Anonymous hack into the JEITC (Japan Emergency Information Transmition Channel, a channel that when in an emergency, all TVs in the nation will turn on and change to in an emergency such as a nuclear attack or natural disaster and transmit the latest information to the people.) and show the clip to everyone. Thereby getting the ultimate revenge on Logan. At the end of the book, Easter warns her that they are not impressed with her actions and that they are watching her. '''Book Five: The Hanging Tree' The fifth book in the Hi no Nami series follows the plot of the first half of the third arc in the Shugo Chara! ''series (''Shugo Chara! Doki! ''Episodes fifty-two through seventy-seven/Chapters twenty-seven through thirty.) with some changes. The book starts off with a prologue that starts with the lyrics to the song "The Hanging Tree" from the third book in ''the Hunger Games series, Mockingjay followed by the narrator explaining that the song is taboo to sing as it is about the lover of an infamous serial murderer who was succuessfully convicted for commiting three of the eighty-six murders he was accused of. He was sentanced to death by hanging. The day after his execution, they found his lover hanging next to him from the same tree branch. She left a note saying that her lover came to her in her sleep and told her to hang herself from the tree and join him in death. The narrator then explains that she had once heard the song as a girl, and when she sang it to her parents, they immediately silenced her and told her not to sing it in public and to forget about the song completely. However, since the song was banned, it immediately became ingrained in her mind. She frequently thinks back to the song, as she feels that her life is filled with unseen taboos and she is constantly suffering supernatural punnishment for unknowingly breaking them. The only taboos she claims she knowingly commited was commiting several murders and singing the song. As apposed to previous books, this book is told from an all-knowing, fixed first-person point of view. The previous books (With the acception of the Games which was told from the same point of view, only the narrator was known to be Marceline.) were all told from a transitional first-person point of view. The narrator frequently refers to herself as "the watcher" and comments on all of the characters actions and misunderstandings throught the book. It is hinted that "the watcher" is Tsukiyomi Marceline as she tends to get off track and begins talking about something else in the middle of the page, much like Marceline did in her POVs in previous beooks. However, this is initially proven wrong near the end of the book as Marceline returns and the narrator does not use I, me, or my to describe her thoughts and actions. Marceline returns at the end of the book after she left in Betê Noir because Easter was after her for sabotaging one of thier plans and killing an employee. She returns because she discovers through a job she obtained at the Sprint Wireless Company that Easter had subpoenaed them for Ikuto's phone records, in an attempt to track him down. Marceline returns and Easter takes her in to custody nearly the minute she sets foot in Toride. They tell her about how they plan on using Ikuto's violin to control him so they can complete the Death Rebel Plan and then attempt to inject her with Tracker Jacker venom to kill her, however, she manages to escape. Later on, she witnesses Ikuto's capture by Easter (He didn't know she was there at the time.) and runs off crying. At the end of the book, Marceline is seen singing "The Hanging Tree". When her Guardian Character, Kao (Who hatched in Betê Noir.) asks her about it, she nearly completely restates the prologue, revealing that she is in fact "the watcher". Book Six: Love is War ' '''The sixth book in the Hi no Nami series follows the second half of the third arc of the ''Shugo Chara! series (''Shugo Chara! Doki! ''Episodes Seventy-eight through one-hundred two/Chapters Thirty-one through fourty-two.) with some changes. Love is War starts where The Hanging Tree left off, with Marceline and Kao talking in the park. Marceline is convinced that drastic action is the only way to stop Easter from using Ikuto and trying to kill her, but Kao tries to reason with her that it isn't. However, Marceline ignores her and ends up planning what turns into a massacre of nearly three-thousand people whom Marceline believes most likely died when the interior of the Easter Building colapsed in on itself due to the explosions she set off. She was attempting to "save" herself and Ikuto by killing both of them in the explosion, but Ikuto wasn't being held in Easter's main building and Marceline made a miscalculation, and ended up being outside of the blast zone when the explosion went off. Her life was spared, but she did get knocked unconcious for afew hours. During the time she was unconcious, she got a chance to think back on her actions both during the planning stages of her attack on Easter and when she first had to "grow up" when her father left and her mother had a mental breakdown. When she returns to conciousness she realizes two things. One, what she was doing was completely and entirely wrong and if you looked at it the way Interpol and several other government investigation agencies are going to look at it, she was likely going to be sent to Guantanimo Bay. Two, she could appologize to Ikuto every day for the rest of their natural lives for trying to kill him, and she would never be able to make it up to him. Easter catches up to her and tries to capture her, but she escapes. Later, to get back at Marceline, Easter sends Ikuto out as Death Rebel to attack her. Marceline transforms with Kao into Sera Kurai and ripps the scythe away from him using the "Spock Neck Pinch Thing" to knock him out. When she holds the scythe, the X Egg energy in the scythe reacts to the black blood (Which she recieved when X Egg energy was injected directly into her blood stream in Betê Noir.) in her viens and she goes insane, takes the scythe, and attacks Easter's Back-up Headquarters. Her insanity is seemingly unbreakable, until her second Guardian Character, Emma, hatches and snaps her out of it. Marceline then transforms with Emma to become Sera Serenity and tries to fight off the gaurds. However, she quickly discovers that Emma's attacks are useless in battle (They're mostly all purification moves that are meant to be used on an extremely large amont of X Eggs.) and she is quickly taken into custody by Easter. This time, they successfully inject her with Tracker Jacker venom and leave her on the side of the road to die. She lives, however, due to the tolerance she built up to the venom during her Hunger Games but she is still extremely weak. After this, Marceline finally reaches out for help and tells Hinamori Amu and the rest of the Guardians what Easter did to her, and this influences their descicion to save Ikuto from Easter. During the final battle with Easter, Marceline secretly snuck up to the top floor of the tower and filmed everything that happened and everything that Easter did to Ikuto. She turns this video into the police and this leads them to launch an investigation that allows them to discover that not only were they forcing children into working for them, but they were also embezzling money and had nueclear missles that were stoleen from an American base. A large number of Easter's higher-ups had varying levels of knowlage about this and were all arrested. In exchange for the information she had given them, Marceline was exhaunerated of all the charges against her for her attack on Easter. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hi no Nami Category:Shugo Chara! Category:The Hunger Games